Safe Or Not
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" colspan="2" | Season }, Episode } |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! Written by | } |- ! Directed by | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}Safe Or Not'' is the eighth episode of Season 1 of The Mad Murderer. Summary After the Murderer got shot by Andy Vaughn and Colin Sirens, the most of the people wonder if they're safe or not in Glassview. The corpse of Jack Emery is found and the police department tries to chase the secret murderer of Jack. Lucas Stone gets in a depression. Rudy Manhatten and Nick Darey meet Kenneth Rouge and Djerry Wilde and think about a plan to hunt the Murderer down... Synopsis Andy Vaughn walks through the street, together with Colin Sirens. They encounter Julie Stone, who interrogates them about how they shot the Murderer down and might have stopped the killing. Andy answers: 'It's just a naïve suggestion that the Murderer did really die. He wasn't shot badly, but he might have a blood loss and, unless he's a doctor, he can't take care of himself.' Colin tells Julie that they have his blood and could do a DNA-test to find out who the mysterious Murderer is. Julie allows it and leaves. Jay Leno screams loud and cries because of his bullet wound. A few meters behind him, the body of Jack Lefty lies down. Jeff Felton and Sarah Bacon come in to perceive the horrific scene. Jeff slaps Jay in the face and attacks him, but Sarah makes Jeff stop. She explains Jay got shot and needs medical support. Jeff refuses with the words: 'Let that motherfucker die. I don't care. He killed Jack, Martin and a lot of other people whose bodies we didn't found yet.' Sarah ignores him and calls up Andy. Lucas Stone still looks at Lenny Mitchell's dead body, pronouncing that he's sorry. He repeats it a few times before Marcus Delvecchio comes in to report that they found Jack Emery dead in the woods. He also tells Lucas that Emmelie von Drakenstein has disappeared again. Lucas refuses to come with Marcus and points at Lenny's body. Marcus tells Lucas that he did what he had to do. Lucas disagrees and whispers that he never killed anybody before. Marcus says that Lenny was an outlaw, and Lucas only did his job. Lucas cries, and Marcus leaves to call up more cops. In the hospital, Tom Blackshire reports to agent Jesse Shanker that Anna Drake survived the attack of the Murderer. She lies on Intensive Care, fighting for her life. Jesse answers that Tom has the leadership of the hospital right now. He asks what happened to the attacked patients. Tom answers that Nick Darey and Rudy Manhatten both survived and need to go to bed again, but then Rudy stands in the door opening to tell Tom that they're alright. Nick can walk again, recovered from his bullet wound. Rudy says he's fine too, and they're going on crime patrol again. Tom and Jesse wish them luck and then they disappear in the dusk of the evening. Andy, Colin and Jeff arrive at the crime scene of where Jack Emery was killed, where Marcus and a sad Lucas wait for them. Andy tells the group that the cause of death was a fatal head stab with a knife. Colin wonders who could have done it and analyzes some DNA on Jack's body. He finds out Paul Caywood left a few fingerprints on Jack. Jeff pronounces that they need to find Paul and then suggests that he could be the shot Murderer too. Marcus asks Lucas his opinion, but he only coughs. Marcus explains to the amazed rest of the group that Lucas feels guilty about the death of Lenny. Andy tells Lucas that he needs to rest a while and come back after a week. Lucas accepts the offer and walks away from the crime scene. Jeff asks Andy why, where he responds to: 'He never killed someone before. Just like me.', and tells the group that they need to find Paul for now. Kenneth Rouge and Djerry Wilde are walking to their house just when Rudy and Nick clash to them. Kenneth sees them and asks how he can help them. Rudy gives his and Nick's name to Kenneth and Djerry and asks how he can help. They all start laughing and then stand up. Djerry says they don't believe the Murderer is dead and that he might be out there somewhere, killing more people. Kenneth asks Rudy and Nick to join them on their hunt to the Murderer and they accept the offer. Rudy suggests the Murderer might have a shelter. Nick continues Rudy's story by saying that it's someone who they didn't encounter yet. Djerry shakes a 'yes' and says they need to find the Murderer immediately, before he kills more people. Jay screams of pain in his cell. He rubs over his bleeding bullet wound and pronounces he wishes the medical support would arrive. He looks at the bars of his cell and puts one of his feet between two of them. He turns his foot and grabs, screaming of the pain, the window bars. Just when he hangs there, Jeff comes in and slams Jay full on his foot. Jay collapses and smacks his head on the ground, making him unconscious. Jeff screams: 'Filthy animal' to him and leaves the prison. It cuts to the Murderer, white-masked, who opens a door. It shows a whole tunnel of chemical projects. He takes one of the chemical projects and lets it flow over his bared wound. He inhales stuttering and breathes out. After that, he opens a black suitcase, revealing an unused revolver. Co-Stars *Nigel D'Jeune Trois as Jeff Felton *Rico Johnson as Kenneth Rouge *Daniella Feely as Julie Stone *Irena Waters as Anna Drake *René d'Audrieu as Djerry Wilde * Walter Jeeves as Tom Blackshire * Mariah Romain as Sarah Bacon * Zane Nash as Marcus Delvecchio * William Beckmann as Jesse Shanker Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Sarah Bacon. *First appearance of Marcus Delvecchio. *First appearance of Jesse Shanker. *A forecast might be that the Murderer uses a different weapon since the ending of the episode. *A new alliance is founded between Kenneth Rouge, Rudy Manhatten, Nick Darey and Djerry Wilde to hunt down the Murderer. *The status of Jay Leno is marked as unknown, since it's unclear if he's dead or not after Jeff Felton smacked him unconscious. *The title refers to the questioning of the innocent people of Glassview, hoping the Murderer won't attack anymore after he got shot by Andy Vaughn and Colin Sirens. *This is the eighth episode of Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1